Have Mercy: Part Two
by sunshine2006578
Summary: After healing Quil from life-threatening injuries, Mercedes assumes that life as Jacob Black's imprint has settled down. Her days even take on a routine. Delving into the culture of both vampires and wolves takes the place of homework, and typical high school drama barely makes her blink after what she's faced. Unfortunately, the events of 2007 were only the beginning. *A sequel*


_**Prologue**_

 _ **2007**_

 **Mercy**

" _Welcome, Merciful One."_

 _I slowly blinked my eyes open to find myself in a clearing. It was after sunset, near twilight, and dark clouds hung low in the sky. The smell of rain was thick in the air, and the leaves on the branches all around me were larger than ones I'd seen around Forks, swollen with water._

 _I was barefoot, and wearing a white dress that swept the ground._

 _But the thing that stuck out the most was that I was standing in front of a large semicircle of a dozen men, and one woman, all seated on fallen logs or mossy rocks._

 _Strangely enough, I didn't feel exposed or threatened at all. I felt completely at peace here, more tranquil than I'd ever felt in my whole life. The entire forest could go up in flames around me, and I wouldn't be concerned in the slightest._

 _I studied the people in front of me silently. Most of them were older, in their fifties and sixties. There were two or three in their forties. The woman, however, was young and beautiful. She exuded an air of strength and righteous love so strongly I would have gasped if I hadn't been so calm._

 _They were all Quileute._

 _I thought about asking what I was doing here, but figured that would be a stupid question. It felt like that was something I already knew._

 _The man directly in front of me was clearly the one in charge. He gave off the distinct impression of someone mighty and ancient, while at the same time seeming somehow amused._

 _Finally, I spoke. "You called me Merciful One."_

 _He nodded. "I did. Is that not what you are? What your name means?"_

 _I glanced at the other men, who seemed so much graver than he. They were also unnaturally quiet. The woman, however, stared at me with knowing eyes.._

 _I thought of a question that wasn't silly. "Who are you?"_

 _He smiled gently. "My name is Taha Aki."_

 _I started. I was face-to-face with the first shape shifter of Jacob's tribe. Some sort of strange, innate instinct made me fall instantly to my knees._

 _Almost as soon as my knees touched the damp, soft grass, Taha Aki was there. He graciously lifted me to my feet by my forearms. "No need for that."_

" _What is it you need, Great One?"_

" _Well, you are already here, and taking care of my Jacob. That in and of itself solves many troubles."_

 _I nodded. "It's an honor to be his imprint. I'm incredibly grateful for that gift."_

" _I know."_

 _Everyone was quiet for a moment, and I took the opportunity to gather my thoughts. Rationally, I realized I was dreaming, but this wasn't a regular sort of dream. I knew I was back at Bliss Ford's huge mansion of a house, sleeping soundly next to her and Hope. Jacob and his pack were probably running patrol…_

 _Something occurred to me then with that thought. "You helped me heal Quil, didn't you?"_

 _There was the amusement in Taha Aki's eyes. "No, Merciful One._ _ **You**_ _helped_ _ **us**_ _heal him."_

" _I don't understand."_

 _Taha Aki disappeared from in front of me only to reappear back in his original seat. The woman stood, and walked over to me, smiling. She took my hands in hers._

" _We chose you for a reason, Merciful One. We chose you to be our Jacob's imprint because not only are you his one true match, but you're also a_ _ **conduit**_ _. You have a greater purpose among our tribe than just as his mate."_

" _A conduit? You mean like… like something that transfers power?"_

" _Yes," she nodded approvingly. "_ _ **Exactly**_ _like something that transfers power._ _ **Our**_ _power. I was a conduit in my lifetime, and many Alpha imprints after me have been also, during times of great strife and change among the tribe and pack."_

 _I studied the many faces around me, and fervently wished they all had nameplates or something. I felt that it would be rude to ask for introductions from those not in charge. Another random instinct. "So what are you, then?"_

 _The woman answered me. "Just as the living tribe has a Council of Elders, the_ _ **entire**_ _tribe- past, present, and future members- have a Spirit Council. We are that Council. Generally it is only the strongest of spirit warriors or shape shifters that earn a place here. Acts of valor or faith or honor or bravery get them here. But I did something in my lifetime that earned me a permanent spot here."_

" _Who are you?"_

" _That is for another time. Go now, Merciful One. Tell your mate and his brothers that we are with them, through you. We'll help you all through the tough times to come as often as we can."_

 _I bowed my head in humble obedience. I liked this nameless woman. I liked her a lot. When I looked up again, and my eyes met hers, everything disappeared in a quick flash._

I opened my eyes blearily.

The outline of the staircase I was lying on met my view. Below me, Hope was sprawled out on the floor across several couch cushions, and Bliss was on the first stair, her head resting on a beanbag chair.

Having enough money for a staircase wide enough and with carpet thick enough to sleep on was a definite privilege.

I yawned and rolled over, that strange tranquility following me here to waking life; the same tranquility I'd felt when healing Quil.

I hoped Bronson kept his promise to make bacon in the morning.

* * *

Several hundred miles away, in Arizona, a cell phone rang.

The man picked it up, careful not to hit the buttons too hard. After years of being a vampire, he still did silly things like that sometimes.

"Have you found what you were looking for? Jane was noncommittal."

"I believe so. I just can't get close enough. I'm preparing a plan, and going back to Washington soon." Damn those wolves for running him out in the first place. He couldn't risk going back to the area, not after he'd nearly killed them after meeting with Jane…

"Good, good. Hurry home soon, brother."

"Of course, Aro. I miss Volterra more than I can say."

"I'm sure you do. I don't like being away often myself. Which is why when we _all_ strike, we must take them out. Completely. Another return trip is not an option."

"I agree."

"Mmm."

"If everything goes as planned, the children will be in Volterra with us as well, Aro. Just think of the possibilities!"

"What are their names, again? I'm thinking of writing them down, just to keep track. It's what I did with the rest of the guard."

The vampire responded to his master quickly, eagerly. "Mercedes, Cissy, Halen, and Ayden."

"Yes, yes. Very good. But you must be _sure_ these are the children you believe them to be before the battle. It would not do to take them, turn them, and have them mistaken for others. It would not only be a waste of our venom, but also of a few snacks."

"I'll know them when I see them. There's no chance of me mistaking them, none whatsoever."

"I should hope not." Aro's voice was condescending now.

"I thought you were going to allow the younger ones to grow before the turning? Isn't a vampire child what started this whole mess?"

"No," Aro bit out. "An infernal _human girl_ started 'this whole mess', as you so eloquently phrased it, a couple of years ago. She's part of that coven now."

"…So you _will_ turn the younger ones?"

"Of course not! I am ruthless, but I am not entirely inhumane. I wanted to wait to turn Jane and her brother until they were older, but unfortunately circumstances pressed my hand. I had the patience to wait on them to mature then, I can most definitely have the same patience now. Take the time you need. Wait them out. It is not as though we are pressed. We have forever, remember."

"Thank you, Aro. I want you to know how gracious I am for this op-"

"Hush. Go and collect your information. Make sure these are the children you seek."

The vampire's eyes narrowed in malice. He pictured the wolves, the strange coven of vampires, and the few short glimpses of the children. His resolve solidified. "I will. And I can't wait to hear your brilliant attack strategies when I return."

The vampire ended the call and promptly booked the next flight to Seattle.

* * *

 **Welcome back everyone! I'm so excited to get this show on the road again. To all newcomers, I'm glad you're here, but you really should read** _ **Have Mercy: Part One**_ **first. You'll be completely lost otherwise!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and my plot.**

 **Just a little side note: this story will be structured differently from** _ **Have Mercy: Part One**_ **. I didn't like the way it was written then, but it was too late to go through and change it. That format is outdated and clumsy, and a fallback I used when I was much younger and more amateur. So this story will read a bit differently from its first part stylistically. It will probably also be** _ **a lot**_ **shorter.**

 **So… review? As a welcome-back present? Also, please feel free to check out my new account, Abrus!**


End file.
